For the Untamable
by Bunny Wigglesworth
Summary: Draco Malfoy’s rule was prosperous. He controls the 4 castes and has driven rebellious Gryffindors out of the heart of Hogwarts. He ruled with iron fist and his heart cold until the day came when his path crossed with that of the most defiant Gryffindor.


Title: For the Untamable

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the plot as well.

Summary: Draco Malfoy's rule was prosperous. He controls the four castes and has driven rebellious Gryffindors out of the heart of Hogwarts. He ruled with iron fist and his heart cold until the day came when his path crossed with that of the most defiant Gryffindor – Harry Potter.

Note: This is an Alternate Universe and this is **based on Ai No Kusabi or Taming Riki**. **If you've seen Ai No Kusabi or Taming Riki, then don't bother to read**. You wouldn't appreciate it. This fic is **very similar to Ai No Kusabi or Taming Riki** because that's exactly what I had in mind when I've decided to write this fic.

--

Long ago in Hogwarts, there lived an omnipotent (but very prejudiced) wizard – Lord Voldemort. He sees beauty only in lightness and views darkness as filthy and full of evil. He aims to build a great civilisation thus the very first people of Hogwarts were created, and because of his prejudice, he separated them into four – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

The Gryffindors are unfortunately the lowest class of people for their hairs are as black as ebony. They are outcasts especially because of their ambition to break the discrimination and their hopes to attain equality, which gives them the air of defensiveness and defiance.

Then the Hufflepuffs, they are those whose hairs are as fiery red as a blazing fire. They think of themselves very fortunate not to be at the very bottom of this biased hierarchy. The Hufflepuffs are the most favoured pets, especially of those who are on top of the hierarchy, because of the never-ending obedience and loyalty.

The Ravenclaws are those whose hairs vary from the darkest brown to the lightest brown. They are intellectual and brilliant thus they are the only people those on top of the hierarchy trust. They hold important roles in Hogwarts and some very few lucky Ravenclaws are chosen by some of those on top of the hierarchy to be their companions.

And the most favoured by Lord Voldemort – the Slytherins – are those on top of the hierarchy. They are those whose hairs are like the rays of the sun. They were created to show no emotion. They were created to be perfect. In this caste Lord Voldemort placed his heir – Draco Malfoy – whose hair is pale as the moon; whose eyes freezing pools of mercury; whose features stoic, cold and calculating. And Lord Voldemort placed his heir among all these men to rule them.

Draco Malfoy's rule (with the guidance of Lord Voldemort) was prosperous. He controls the four castes and has driven rebellious Gryffindors out of the heart of Hogwarts. He ruled with iron fist and his heart cold until the day came when his path crossed with that of the most defiant Gryffindor – Harry Potter.

--

Harry Potter has been wandering around the heart of Hogwarts for a couple of minutes now surveying the magnificent (and obviously very expensive) cars parked along the street. He's one of the lucky (and very brave) Gryffindors left who can freely roam the capital. His mission today is to steal one of these expensive cars and bring it to the wasteland to give to his mates. Once they sold it to the black market, it will keep them alive for a few months. After a few minutes of inspection, Harry finally chose a shinning black car and shattered one of it's windows when he heard some people approaching.

"A Gryffindor, stealing a car, how nice," One of the newly arrived dark-brown haired Ravenclaws sneered.

Harry turned around and scowled. These people are almost the same as him except of course the fact that they are higher than him because of their bloody brown hair – never mind if their hair are almost as black as his. He couldn't stop himself and mocked, "Don't worry, there are plenty of these around," he said tapping the hood of the shinning black car carefully.

"How dare you mock us, you mongrel," The dark-brown haired Ravenclaw said angrily.

The dark-brown haired Ravenclaw swung his hand backwards aiming to punch Harry but Harry was faster and gave him a nice strong kick on his stomach. He then punched the next Ravenclaw and then the other and the other until only one of them was left standing. He was about to attack the last one when one of those on the ground held his feet and the other effectively pinning him on the ground. Harry was overpowered, and that last Ravenclaw who was left standing took out a pocketknife and was about to strike Harry with it but a powerful hand prevented him from doing so. All the shocked Ravenclaw looked behind their mate and instantly felt fear when they saw the platinum blonde-haired Slytherin holding their mate's arms effortlessly but firmly. When the platinum blonde-haired Slytherin dropped the Ravenclaw, his fingers bruised the arm of the Ravenclaw and they all ran away leaving a panting Gryffindor and an amused but still stoic Slytherin.

"I don't want to be indebted in you," Harry murmured a few minutes after, "I don't own a car so we have to walk," He then stood unsteadily and started walking knowing that the platinum blonde-haired Slytherin was following him.

They arrived at Harry's place, a derelict building in the slums of the capital, a few minutes later. Once they got inside Harry's flat, Harry stripped at once and lied down the bed. He was expecting the platinum blonde-haired Slytherin to strip and join him but he was surprised – and a bit disappointed – when he saw that the Slytherin was just sitting regally and impassively on the chair in front of his bed.

A few more moments, the Slytherin drawled, "You're going to repay me with your body. How… Gryffindor."

"This is the only way I could repay you," Harry retorted. He stood up and went in front of the Slytherin.

After a few seconds, the Slytherin rose from where he was sitting towering Harry's seemingly small figure. He pushed Harry to the wall, grabbed Harry's hands pinning them above Harry's head in split second and he whispered, "I find you interesting. So bold and so beautiful," The Slytherin let his left hand caress Harry's thigh, "You will do very well… tell me your name," The Slytherin licked Harry's left cheek seductively.

"H..Harry Potter," Harry stuttered. He closed his eyes giving in to the pleasure brought by the Slytherin's expect hands. After a few more licks from the Slytherin, Harry gasped and whispered, "Why don't you take your clothes off?"

The Slytherin answered in an amused tone, "A master never takes his clothes off for his pet, especially not a Slytherin…" Then after a while he added, "Especially not Lord Voldemort's heir."

"Draco Malfoy," Harry stated unemotionally although it was in fact a shock for him. Many questions then swirled in his mind. Why Draco intervened in his fight with the Ravenclaws. Why Draco followed him back to his home and most of all, why Draco called him his pet.

"Yes, Harry, it is I," Draco stated neutrally but now caressing Harry's inner thigh sending shivers down Harry's spine. He dipped his head in Harry's neck and whispered, "And I'm going to claim you as my pet, Harry."

--

Three years later…

Ron was leading his band in this chase between them and the Death Eaters (the wasteland police – Ravenclaws). He was one of those Hufflepuffs who abhorred the thought of being a pet and who was so defiant and rebellious so he joined a band of Gryffindor criminals and went on his merry way doing crimes and getting in to riots. It wasn't really _his_ band. It was a band of his best friend (and then lover) – Harry – who vanished three years ago without a trace. Ron and the band spent almost a year all around Hogwarts looking for Harry but to no avail. He simply vanished. But Ron pledged that he'd continue their mission of challenging the Slytherins and trying to get back on them even on the lowest level or on the lowest scale by stealing from them and causing as much havoc as they can.

Ron and the band steered their motorcycles towards a dark narrow alleyway expecting that the Death Eaters wouldn't dare follow them. They were wrong. The Death Eaters expertly maneuvered their cars in to the narrow alleyway as well displaying years of their improved training in the Death Eaters Academy.

"Damn! The Slytherins surely made them competent," Ron muttered angrily. Over the years the Death Eaters' performance enhanced and recently Ron and the band has had hard times getting away from them.

That turn of Ron to the narrow alleyway happened to be a fatal mistake when they reached a cliff – a dead-end. Ron heard one of his band members cursing and asking him what to do next. Ron shut his eyes firmly praying silently to Lord Voldemort (whom he knows wouldn't listen anyway) for some kind of a divine intervention. He opened his eyes and looked around trying to find an escape. He knew that this stalemate wouldn't last long. The Death Eaters would soon have his head mounted on their headquarters wall and would soon be feasting because of the defeat of one the most notorious lower class on Hogwarts. He was about to instruct his band to attack and die fighting than… well they would be fighting the Death Eaters no matter what actually for they had no other options… when a motorcycle came roaring from behind the Death Eaters. The rider of the motorcycle jumped from it as it crashed to the line of the Death Eaters' cars causing a huge explosion instantly wiping out the threat. The mysterious rider signaled to them to move – a signal Ron and the others know too well.

--

"Draco, you're playing at something dangerous," Lord Voldemort's face looked oddly robotic as he muttered these lines. He was sitting uptight on his throne, much like a marble statue carved into perfection, never moving. He paused for a little while as if waiting for Draco to respond and when he didn't get any, he continued, "I hope you don't fall deeply into this abyss you have created or I will be forced to have your memory wiped out. You are very important for Hogwarts."

Draco gave Lord Voldemort a blank look before turning his back on him and exiting the throne room. Recently, their meetings consist of the usual (i.e. reports on the development of Hogwarts) and Draco's relationship with his pet.

It was a well-known fact that for the other castes on Hogwarts, the Gryffindors are pretty much non-existent. Only that they can't avoid and completely shut the Gryffindors out because of the Gryffindors' persistence in getting themselves known and noticed by causing much chaos and being visible around the capital. In fact, as a proof of the other castes' (especially the Slytherins) disdain on the Gryffindors, they have criminalised any kinds of official relationship with Gryffindors (i.e. trade, marriage and having a Gryffindor as a pet). A rule that only Draco Malfoy himself can break… and he did.

Lord Voldemort sighed after Draco left. He has tolerated this relationship longer than he really should and most probably will continue to do so. If only this happened to other Slytherins, he would have ordered their immediate execution but Draco is different – he's always been different. Lord Voldemort only fears that his sole heir would have a tragic end… one thing that isn't very far from happening if he doesn't stop from further attaching himself emotionally to his pet.

--

Ron and the band together with the mysterious rider proceeded to their wasteland hideout after the exhausting encounter with the Death Eaters. After making sure that they were safe inside the hideout, everybody all gathered around the mysterious rider wanting to greet him a nice warm 'welcome back'.

The rider took his helmet off and Ron exclaimed happily, "Harry! I knew it was you! Oh god I've missed you!" He couldn't stop himself from hugging Harry, and fortunately he still had enough self-control left and he had prevented himself from ravishing Harry right there and then.

"Oh Ron," Harry said contentedly, "I'm so glad to be back."

"Where have you been you dolt? We've looked all over for you," Ron scolded Harry gently.

"I've just been… somewhere… Ron," Harry muttered impassively. He then turned to his band that put on a relaxed smile on his face, "How have you all been?"

"We've all been well, Harry. We have a new recruit," Seamus said animatedly pushing Dean forward to Harry.

"A new recruit? Well, let me have a look at him!" Harry responded with a grin.

Dean stepped forward looking at Harry straight into his eyes. Harry's smile faded and a wary look crossed his face. It didn't stay there for long though, after a couple of seconds he beamed and said, "Welcome to the group, Dean."

--

"You got into another 'Gryffindor pet discussion' with the Lord again haven't you Draco?" Blaise asked neutrally.

"How'd you know?" Draco replied not even looking at Blaise who was sitting on the couch in front of him.

Draco went straight to Blaise's flat after his meeting with Lord Voldemort. And for about two hours now they've been sitting in front of each other by the fireplace sipping wine. This actually isn't such an unusual occasion anymore… well, at least not since Draco met Harry.

Blaise chuckled amusedly, "Just a hunch," he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"You're mocking me Blaise," Draco answered coldly.

"Of course not," Blaise responded evenly.

Draco sighed and said, "He gave me one of his warnings again."

"About your memory I assume," Blaise replied.

"Yes, about it."

"We know that it will be I who'll carry the burden of wiping out your memory Draco," Blaise said seriously he dropped his wine glass on the small table in front of them and looked directly into Draco's silver eyes and said, "And I don't want that to happen."

Draco gave Blaise a piercing look and asked with a low tone, "What are you implying exactly."

Blaise crossed his legs grandly before replying, "Maybe you should dispatch Harry."

Broken small pieces of crystal flew into different directions, as Draco shattered the wine glass on his hand, "No," He snarled.

Blaise smirked, "Why would that be?"

"Have you even considered the fact that maybe I'm in love with him?"

"You can't possibly…" Blaise answered trying to hide his shock.

"Yes, I am," Draco replied coldly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to attend to some… important matters."

Blaise watched his best friend's retreating back with concealed dread. He knows this is relationship wouldn't bring anything good in fact it might just lead Draco to danger.

TBC… (20 March 2007)


End file.
